Tears Of Ice
by okmarcel
Summary: Blakely's told that Loki is coming to Earth to rule, but everybody but her knows it's a lie. In fact, everything told to her was a lie. Against Odin's demands, Thor refuses to join his father and brother in their schemes and protects what the two want most. {Not romance}
1. Chapter 1

I sat alone at my office chair tapping a pen against my keyboard when Steve Rodgers came into my office and sat down at one of my two black leather chairs. He was wearing a plain faded blue tee and a pair of jeans, giving that same 50s or so look to him.

"What's up, Cap? Haven't seen you in a while." I rested my feet on my desk and leaned back in my chair, waiting for his explanation.

Steve smiled and crossed his leg, "I don't believe we've ever met, have we?"

"You don't remember that one night when we..." I gestured to him with my index finger going through a hole made by my other hand. He widened his eyes but I laughed at his innocence.

"Only a joke, Cap'n. I'm a lonely virgin scientist." I replied.

He was startled and didn't seem to understand my sarcasm so well, so I made a mental note to keep that to a minimum in front of him. I smiled and crossed my arms, waiting for him to snap out of his horror and tell me what he wanted.

"So uh, what do you do?" Steve asked.

"I just told you, I'm a scientist." I replied.

"In what?"

I pointed to the four frames on the wall, "I have a PhD in nanotechnology, bio-engineering, nuclear fission and rocket science."

"Want to be part of the Avengers?" Steve blurted.

I turned back to face him and giggled. He only stared in confusion, not knowing exactly why I was laughing. But the thought of me fighting with the most elite of superheroes on the planet? I was a scientist and sometimes Hawkeye would take me on missions with him, mainly because I was very agile. Fury always said I was a scientist _and _an agent, making me the most elite on the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, but I never believed it.

Hawkeye, whom I refused to call Clint, was the best shot we had. He had been teaching me how to shoot bow and arrows, but I repeatedly told him it wasn't for me. Fury always was pushing me to higher levels until eventually I had granted use to the tesseract, which after 13 minutes of being able to experiment with it, I was sent out of the room and was never able to glance at it again.

"As a scientist or an agent?" I finally asked.

He shrugged, "Both. We need both."

"For what reason?" I asked.

"Loki's after the tesseract and basically wants to take over the Earth. So... you in?"

"So, I'm the last one to the party?" I asked.

Hawkeye was sitting with an expression of dismay, as was Thor.

"After all of my years of studying Norse Mythology, I finally get to see the God himself," I sat myself in a chair next to him at the over-sized table, "What's up, Man?"

He and Steve Rodgers both looked up, obviously not understanding the joke, resulting in Stark letting out a loud, immature giggle. I hushed him, trying not to make the two feel bad. They were heroes, after all.

"Blakely, how nice of you to join us." Fury mumbled, strutting into the room. I flashed him a smile, but the man could never be amused. He was very articulate and hard to understand, often using sarcasm in times we couldn't tell. What made it worse was that he was my boss.

"I couldn't turn down that handsome devil over there. I mean, look at that smile!" I exclaimed. Steve blushed. When I winked at him, he blushed more. The innocent man was so fun to play with.

Fury sat down at the head of the table and crossed his arms, staring at all of us with his usual threatening expression. I wasn't affected by it anymore, I received the death glare too often to be afraid of it.

"Thor, why don't you share with us what you shared with me?" Fury asked.

He cleared his throat, "Loki, is planning to come to Earth soon. I don't know if that means in the next five minutes or five years, but he wants ruling over Midgard. My father let me help protect you mortals, which is why I'm here. He wants the tesseract-"

We heard a loud crash, and immediately Tony ran out of the room.

"Soon as in the next five minutes, I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Fury!" Dr Bostwick shouted, "Dr Merrick!"

I heard her screams, as did the rest of us. I ran after her voice and followed her to the lab, Hawkeye directly behind me. She had a look of terror and was pointing to the tesseract, clearly insinuating that something was wrong. In an instant, Hawkeye was quickly hauling me out of the lab.

"What's wrong with you? She's going to get burned alive!" I shouted.

He ignored my constant pestering and continued fiercely dragging me through the narrow hallways until he found Fury.

"Take her... hide her now!" Hawkeye shouted.

Fury nodded and led me down a steep flight of stairs where I was found with Stark.

"You two stay here and don't leave until someone comes to retrieve you!" Fury whispered.

"Yes, Sir." Tony whispered back.

We stood in a very small dark room so that we were close to being up against each other.

"Is there even a photon of light in here? And why are we being hidden?" I asked.

"Only being safe. Loki's out there and I'm nothing without that suit and you aren't exactly ugly..."

I was very frightened. For one, I was claustrophobic and there was a large man pressing up against against me in a very small room. Two, Dr Bostwick could be crushed to pieces at this very moment. Three, Hawkeye and Director Fury were so quick to get rid of me. Why? They needed me!

"Tony, I don't like it in here." I whispered.

"We'll be out soon. Maybe even Loki's five minutes soon."

It ended up taking fifteen minutes of silence before Dr Bostwick opened the door and beckoned us out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Loki had a big entrance, took the tesseract and left with Dr Selvig, Hawkeye, and some others." she replied.

I felt a pang of sadness knowing Hawkeye was in imminent danger, but then again he was the one who sent me off and idiotically decided to stay in the lab. Still, him and Dr Boswick were the closest things I had to friends at my job anyway. Dr Boswick often worked with me in the lab and even tagged along on missions with Hawkeye and I.

Hawkeye and I met when I was kidnapped. Whoever it was mixed me up with somebody else, because I was not their victim. He ended up saving me, and since then we've been great friends. Other than that, the other scientists and agents found me extremely pushy, bossy and selfish.

Fury found me and Tony and pointed a sausage finger at me.

"You, go suit up."

"In what?" I asked.

"It's next to Tony's. You'll see."

I found my 'suit' on a mannequin next to Tony's Iron Man suit. I stared at the metal suit and scoffed.

"They want me to wear one of _your _Iron Man suits? No, no, and no." I said.

He laughed, "C'mon, Dr Merrick-"

"Blakely." I corrected.

"C'mon, Blakely. We need to get our asses out there or 'Midgard' is screwed!"

So I put on the suit and Tony, now in his suit, showed me how to work it. I could hear Jarvis speaking to the both of us loudly as we ran in the heavy suits to Fury. Dr Bostwick was standing next to him.

"Where can we find Iridium?" she asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany, Sir." Jarvis replied, hearing her question.

"What he said!"

**I apologise that everything is a bit fast. It will all make sense in the end-middle-ish. Blakely really isn't a Mary Sue as it may seem. At the end everything will fall into place, so if things seem weird you can try to solve what it might cause later! (: I challenge you to just predict anything you think might happen! x**


	2. Chapter 2

Flying in Tony's suit was immensely challenging to accomplish at first, as I kept falling out of the sky, but he would catch me and remind me to 'keep my damn palms out'. When I had learned enough to keep myself in the air and Jarvis had a successful connection with me, we were on our adventure to seek Loki.

Tony warned me not to ever take off the suit under any circumstances when we were going out into situations like this. It bothered me, but he said that I was strikingly beautiful; they couldn't risk losing me. They knew that was the answer I wanted to hear, so I accepted it.

It was a while before we arrived in Germany, finding Loki and Captain in a middle of a heated fight. Tony seemed excited and quickly flew down to action. I watched as Tony flew up behind Loki and planned on sneaking up on him, but that was certainly not the case. Loki turned quickly and grabbed him by the ankle, spinning him around until he was flying in the other direction.

Now that Captain was MIA and Tony was not in control of himself, I decided that it was up to me. Tony easily could've flown back and Captain most likely would be arriving back soon, but I wanted my chance to prove myself. I decided that it would be marvelous to fly through a hole in the statue in the middle of the fountain, so I took the chance.

It was a speculative mistake.

The thick suit became caught and there I was, hanging stuck in a statue. I attempted to blast myself out of it but no attempt was successful. Loki scoffed and walked over to me.

"Oh, another one?" he inquired.

I stared him in the eyes through the helmet before he took his scepter and striked me over the head with it. I let out a thundering female yelp and he turned to me, bemused by what he had just heard.

"Jarvis..." I muttered in a now-masculine tone.

Loki sat down at the edge of the fountain and observed me hanging with pleasure.

"You must be careful, Loki, or your possessions will possess you." I spat.

"Don't talk to me. Look how incapacitated _you_ are, dangling stuck in a statue! And your minuscule friends, where _are_ they?"

His taunting fueled my fire, and suddenly I was pushing as hard as I could manage squeezing out of the hole. The scratching of metal made an atrocious noise, but it was music to my ears knowing I was getting out. Before I knew it, I was flopping down head-first into the water.

"Watch out!" Jarvis exclaimed.

"No, really?" I snapped, remembering to keep a manly tone. My body wobbled as I shakily stood up, finding myself in front of the adorned enemy. He smirked and waited for my next move. All I could think to do at this point was to fight. So I tackled him to the ground and jammed my metal knees into his thighs. Right as I was about to knee him in the chest, he disappeared out from underneath me.

Tony elapsed over to me and lifted his helmet, and I did the same.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Probably flying to the North Pole to fly Santa's sleigh."

I chuckled at his attempt at humor and spotted him approximately 200 feet away, running after us. Tony slammed my face piece back down and stepped in front of me. Before either of us could think twice, a force grabbed him. One second he was there, the next he wasn't. Tony and I looked at each other with confusion.

"Where did he go?" I repeated.

Stark shrugged again, "Thor's baby brother was making him upset."

We rested on the edge of the fountain and waited for Captain. I felt so anserine, getting caught in a statue right before Loki's eyes. Our assemble was meant to be the elite of the elite, yet here we were. Captain was credibly crawling on his hands and knees and the two of us sitting on the edge of the fountain with no clue where our enemy was! It was ebullience!

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Tony elongated his legs and finally stood up, "We find Cap'n."

So we pressed forward, searching for where the helpless victim of Loki's wrath was located. Eventually we found him half-conscious in the bushes, moaning in pain. Tony spent no time to weep for his pain, gathering him up in his arms and launching off of the ground.

"Wait! I don't know where to get to base!" I shouted.

"Then get your ass in gear and move!" Tony screamed back.

I let out an irritated sigh and attempted to fly behind him, begging him to slow down every few minutes or so. I simply couldn't fly the stupid machine!

It seemed it took eons for us to appear back at S.H.I.E.L.D. base, arriving hours after the sun had gone down. Jarvis shared that it was nearly midnight and recommended that I get sleep. I couldn't sleep though, having realized that Thor was missing. Finally, my slow and weary mind connected the dots and came to the conclusion that it was indeed Thor who took Loki when he was charging toward us.

The moment I ripped off the suffocating metal suit, I saw blood trickling down my leg. Not gallons of it, just a small stream running down my leg. With that, there was a rising bump on top of my head lightly throbbing.

"I saw that hit, Man. Shoulda given you a concussion or something!" Tony exclaimed.

"And falling on my neck off the playground in third grade should have killed me and I'm still here." I responded.

He didn't show astonishment, rather interest. The people who heard the story were shocked, or they assumed I was lying.

"Do you mind if I take your blood?" he suddenly asked.

I sighed, "C'mon, Stark. You know S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken my blood numerous times, why can't you take a sample of _that _blood?" I quickly corrected myself, "Nevermind, that blood isn't exactly invigorating. But only one time, I become light-headed when they thrust their penetrating tool of Satan though my arm."

Tony grinned, "Thanks, Doctor."

When he had a bag of my blood, he left me to go to the lab. On my lonesome, I found a computer and carried out more research on Loki. The more I knew about Loki, the easier it would be to defeat him and to understand his plots.

"Thanks for leaving me, I appreciate it greatly."

I looked up, seeing a dishevled Captain drag himself over to me.

"You do not look well one bit." I said, ignoring his angered comment.

He fell into the chair next to me and stared with confusion at the screen. I was on a wikipedia page of Loki that had a far-from illustration of him cackling. We read the article together, one a bit faster than the other, and found interesting information.

"Somebody concieved children with the God?" I asked.

He chuckled, "That's too funny! And they had three kids."

"Oh my gosh, listen to this. 'By the jötunn Angrboða, Loki is the father of Hel, the wolf Fenrir, and the world serpent Jörmungandr. By his wife Sigyn, Loki is the father of Narfi and/or Nari. And by the stallion Svaðilfari, Loki is the mother—giving birth in the form of a mare—to the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In addition, Loki is referred to as the father of Váli in the _Prose Edda_.' He's the mother of Thor's horse? That's awful!" I exclaimed.

"What does 'jötunn' mean?" Captain asked.

"It means giant. For example, Loki is a frost jötunn which is a frost giant." I replied.

He furrowed his brows at the article, "He doesn't _seem _very giant."

I clicked out of the article and turned to face him, "Exactly. Asgardians are naturally slightly larger than humans, as are Frost giants. Thor is ginormous compared to Loki; sort of a form of Napoleon Complex."

"Which means...?"

"Which means he compensates for his lesser stature with his astute mind."

_ I know it follows the same line as the Avengers but very soon it will change. Please follow, comment, etc., critique is appreciated x_


	3. Chapter 3

It was an excruciating wait. Captain, Tony, Banner and I sat at the table in silence waiting for Thor to walk in with Loki in handcuffs. Obviously we didn't have Hawkeye which was a monumental disadvantage, being one of two of us that can attack from a distance, the other being Tony. Without them, we were nothing.

I was the only solitary one awake when Thor returned without Loki. He was fatigued and out of breath, explaining he did everything in his power to capture his brother, but Loki had powers that Thor didn't.

"One minute he's here, the next he's there. I can't transport anywhere! How do I tell where he is? It's frustrating!" Thor exclaimed.

Thor went on and on complaining that 'Oh, if I would have done just this' and 'Maybe did that', he would've caught him. I decided to rack his brain, hoping maybe I could receive enough information to approximate where he could be, according to his past scenes.

"Why did Loki need Iridium in the first place?" I asked.

"He needs it to open a portal." he replied.

"What for...?"

He remained silent and had to think a moment before replying, "He can't take over the world alone... he needs his under rulers beneath his feet."

"How _is _Loki anyway? What's he like?" I asked.

Thor chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"Ah, Loki. He's my adoptive brother-"

"I know his biography, Thor. I want to know, how is he when it's just you two?"

"Oh! Well um... he's very mischievous. Everybody always has his eyes on him, waiting for him to erupt some trick or something. A lot of people actually tolerate him because he has charisma that just lures you in. He's also very humorous and likes to have a good laugh. He's not all bad but he is very destructive and it's only getting worse..."

I sat back in my chair, "I read he has three children. And is a father and mother; that man gets around, hm?"

Thor looked at me confusedly, "What are you talking about? Nobody has ever had romantic feelings for Loki."

I realised there was a reason it was called Norse mythology- most of what was written wasn't true. But it baffled me at how real some of it was! Thor was real, Loki was real, and I can infer that Odin and Frigga and Heimdall and numerous others that I have heard of. It was exciting!

"Come on, Thor. You look a bit beat up, Big Guy. Let's get some rest before we get our asses kicked again."

"Damn it, Blakely, why do you have to always be so, what do you call it... alert?" Tony asked.

"Then don't sneak up on my like that!" I snapped.

He had made the genius decision to sneak up behind me. My natural reaction when someone touches me was to smack their arm away from me, but in this case where I was _very _alarmed, I flipped him over my shoulder.

After a few moments of barking at each other, Banner barreled into the lab explaining he had excellent news. Tony was just looking at my blood through a microscope and flinched.

"What, Man? I'm looking at Blakely's blood. Listen, Dude, this shit is cool. I wish I had your blood-"

"This is far more important, Stark. I know how we can find the tesseract!"

With that, Dr Bostwick shuffled in behind him with several papers in her hand.

"It all makes sense! It all makes sense to us!" she exclaimed. Her ranting and excitement made her appear as a crazed scientist that had stayed up for days and discovered the cure for cancer. She _was _a crazed scientist and _had _made a discovery, but had not discovered the cure for cancer (Yet.)

I didn't listen as the two were scrambling to let out their news. The tesseract, I decided, has nothing to do with me anymore. I had no information about the thing, nor did I have a clue how we could find it. All I knew is that it was a vainglorious energy source and could power the entire Earth, most likely.

"Dr Merrick-" Dr Bostwick started.

"Blakely." I corrected.

"Blakely... don't you want to hear about how we can find the tesseract?"

I shrugged, "I make the assumption that after I will hear your glorious plan that I won't have a clue about what you're conversing about so... no."

She seemed deflated after hearing those words and decided to leave the room. I rolled my eyes, "Okay, put your moronic plan into baby words so I can follow, please."

Stark grinned, "Something cool about levels of gamma radiation."

The color drained from my face at that moment, realizing I hadn't had any professional study in gamma radiation. Where would I have learned that? Not in my time in Rocket Science. Was it a type of x-ray astronomy?

"You must've learned a lot about that in rocket science-"

"Aerospace engineering, thank you." I corrected, finding the term 'rocket science' suddenly too unproblematic of a term.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to construe a S.H.I.E.L.D. file." I hurried out of the lab and into the bathroom.

I splashed water onto my face several times until mascara was running down my cheeks and my hair was damp. _Pull yourself together, Blakely! If you were really as intelligent as you make yourself out to be, you would've carried out some basic research by now!_

"Yo, Swagdaddy, you in there?"

I recognised Agent Coulson's voice and tried to disguise my self loathing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Open the door." he commanded.

I knew I couldn't go against his wishes, so I opened the door to reveal my hideous face. Phil shut the door behind him and locked it.

"What's the matter? Stark tells me you had quite a break down. What's getting you? Anxiety attack? OCD? Re-"

"I haven't the slightest clue what gamma radiation is. I know nothing about it, Agent Coulson. Nothing!" I shouted.

He grabbed a paper towel and wiped my face, chuckling.

"You're mad because... you don't know about gamma radiation?"

"Yes!" I exploded, "Yes! Agent Coulson, you've known me for a few years. You know how I am. I have pride in being a level-headed, prehensile human being. I have four PhDs because I want to know things that people don't know and spend hours and hours researching in books and internet just so I never have to say 'I don't know'. Gamma radiation is a big part of this Avengers deal and I can't deal with not knowing what it _is _and it's too late to..."

Before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. A sobbing you hear after someone's family member died in front of their eyes. Except this wasn't like that at all.

"Blakely, calm down, okay? You don't need to prove yourself. Everybody here knows you're a genius. Hell, you're smarter than Stark by miles. You haven't studied the tesseract, so you don't need to know about gamma radiation."

I felt nauseous, but it quickly began to die down after somebody else knocked on the door.

"You two done making out in there?"

"Thanks, Agent Coulson. You're the best. Plus, you called me 'Swagdaddy' so double points for you." I said, quietly enough so that whoever was on the other side of the door couldn't hear me.

He smiled so that his eyes showed his aged wrinkles and opened the door, "Don't stress."


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me go with you!" I begged. It wasn't impartial one bit that everybody but me had the opprotunity to go to the action. I mean sure, I wasn't exceedingly extraordinary at flying Tony's suit; but it was passable. Plus, Banner didn't want to be a part of this as a fighter; he wanted to be a scientist! Yet he was being dragged along while I was here begging on my knees!

"Blakely, it's not safe." Captain repeated _again_.

Dr Bostwick arrived at my side and crossed her arms, listening to the argument.

"But Tony and I have identical suits! We're both nothing without them anyway, why is he more able to go?"

"Because unlike you, I know how to use it!" Stark exclaimed.

Before long all of us were yelling harsh words at each other before Banner began getting antsy. One by one we took notice and calmed down for his sake, knowing he might break out at any moment. Tony told me one more time that I wasn't going and led the team out.

I was so frustrated that I couldn't go, and Dr Bostwick took notice of it. She sat me down next to her and let me rant.

"Banner doesn't even _want _to go. That's not fair! I mean I understand I have to be protected but very minimally. I can stand my ground and especially with Loki. He may be sharp but he doesn't know how witty I am. I am so malcontented I feel like I could just-"

"Dr Merrick, calm down. I'm sure there's a good reason they're not allowing you to go. Maybe you-"

"Nothing. I can't think of any logical reason of why I shouldn't go!" I exclaimed.

She sighed, "I am glad you interrupted me because I honestly can't either."

I smiled, "I'm just glad you know I'm right."

I turned on my heel and began to leave but stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, Dr Bostwick. Are we stacked on security tonight?" I asked.

I found a S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency backpack in my closet filled with food packages, water, suncreen and other miscellaneous items. I was staying in a lonesome cell in the base, with cold metal walls and an uncomfortable bed. It was not uncomfortable in the way that it was hard and springy, uncomfortable in the way that it was lonely and seemed unwelcoming.

My backpack was all I needed, along with a gallon of water. With that, I decided that one way or another, I was going to fight this man. I deserved to be a part of the action; so if I can't go to the action with my team I might as well go myself!

I carried out my plan by opening the window and attaching gear that you would use to scale down a mountain when you're climbing. Easily, I propelled myself down silently and made it to the bottom. Sweat was beading on my face from nervousness that I was going to be caught, but I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; I could say I was on a mission.

The man standing at the exit aimed a gun at me and asked for my I.D. When I got past him, I was well on my way to Hollywood.

The main S.H.I.E.L.D. base was miles away from anywhere and anything because the facility was almost as covert as Area 51. Because of this, it would take me a few hours to walk to where I could find a taxi or even a simple drugstore! What made the situation worse is that I couldn't bring my phone which disabled me to make any calls. S.H.I.E.L.D. would definitely track my phone down and find me which I couldn't exactly emotionally afford at the moment.

"This is going to be a long hike." I muttered, although nobody could hear me. Actually, plants and trees could hear me. And maybe the sky and moon and other things in the sky and around me. _No, Blakely, _I scolded, _**now**__ is not the time to attempt to be philosophical. You have fifteen miles to hike!_

Suddenly, I began to wonder if I even had an ample amount of food and water to last me fifteen miles... or more. Walking through a heavily dense forest might get exhausting after a while and who knows what paths I would take.

After hiking a few miles, I became uncomfortably cold as my breathing became visible in front of me. My feet were already beginning to ache because of my irresponsible choice in footwear; boots were not the most fantastic for hiking. Fashionable boots, I might add.

"I need to sleep." I whined.

"No, Blakely, you need to keep going."

"Seriously, I'm tired. Yo soy... cansado? See, you're so exhausted you can't even remember your basic Spanish."

The constant bickering between myself and I continued for a good time before my body won and I was sleeping underneath a bed of pine needles.

I woke up easily due to being cold and came to the conclusion that if I was ever going to do this trek again, to not leave my bag on the ground. My food had been ransacked by animals, as well as my plastic water container bent and opened, the water had drained out of it.

My legs were aching and I could already tell that I had huge blisters on my feet. Suddenly I began to wonder just how genius of an idea this was. I was supposed to be so smart yet here I was lying underneath a bed of pine needles with no food or water, as well as no contact with anybody.

"Well, Blakely? Should I turn around or endure to the end?"

It was hard to answer because well, I didn't exactly know how far away I was from either choice!

"Keep going." I muttered.

So I walked and walked and walked in as straight of a direction as I could. I hummed, I sang, I even cried a bit thinking I was lost. There was a chance I was walking in circles and I really didn't know. Hell, I could be a mile away from base.

_Hmm, hm, hmm, hm, hm_

Did I just hear humming?

_Hmm, hmm, hm..._

"Blakely, now you're just insane."

I continued hearing the sweet melody, quiet and loud then quiet and loud. I tried to ignore it, because there was a large chance that I could be imagining it in my head, but it wouldn't stop.

Finally it had been hours of non-terminating humming that I began to feel extremely homesick. My mom would hum to me when I had migraines or when I couldn't sleep and stroke my hair. Damn it, I would die just to have somebody hold me and run their hand through my hair. I would die to have anybody with me right now, actually.

The humming of a sweet woman's voice was truly unbearable. I couldn't walk any longer. The humming was making this trek harder and harder the more tired I became. My stomach was growling, my mouth was dry, my skin was burned, my feet and legs were aching so terribly bad.

How wonderful would it be to just fall asleep to my mother's humming right about now...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the humming once again, except this time it was masculine. As frightened as I was, I had to open my eyes. When I did, I screamed. A long, piercing, feminine scream.

"Loki!" I screeched.

He was stroking my hair and humming, almost not even noticing that I had screamed.

"Hello?" Now I was frustrated, "Hey, Jackass!"

Loki didn't glance at me, but he kept stroking my hair and humming. I felt too exhausted to have to deal with this. Huge blisters were on my feet and I felt so sore and tired I almost couldn't even stand it. Should I even waste this moment? All I wanted in the first place was for someone to stroke my hair and hum to me as I was lying down.

The scariest part of this was that he didn't have his usual glare plastered on his face. His expression was soft and almost... pleasant. It scared me. Also, there was no scepter with him.

I reached out to touch him and he slapped my hand away.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, now getting frustrated, "Why don't you get me food or water or something?"

I reached out and this time my hand persisted in going through his body. It felt like my hand was still in thin air.

I screamed again and he hushed me, then looked down at my hand currently where his stomach should be.

"Take your hand away from me!" Loki exclaimed, panicking.

Now I became incredibly frustrated and took my hand out of his body, resting it back by my side and just shut my eyes. I didn't know how to deal with this and my brain couldn't contemplate what was happening.

"Would you like to come with me? We can anytime, will take us." Loki whispered. I couldn't make out what he said between 'anytime' and 'will'. I moaned in agony and wished desperately that the teasing man would just give me a sip of water or just a morsel to eat- that was all I wanted.

"Hamde, take us now!" Loki shouted to the sky.

"No!" I choked.

There was a spark of electricity throughout my body and I jolted in pain. Loki suddenly disappeared and I heard a faint noise of a machine gun- at least that was what I made it out to be. But it wasn't, actually. It was a large helicopter that had no place to land and was flying over me several times trying desperately to land.

I rose up out of the grass and foliage and crossed my arms over my head to indicate that I was in need of help. Instead of the helicopter landing, it let out a long ladder made of rope.

"Get inside!" the voice commanded.

I clutched the ladder and could not at all climb up. Thankfully, the pilot realized this and told me to hang tight. In an instant, we were flying.

The time that the helicopter was raising out of the forest, the tall trees were scratching along the leather covering my legs. There was no doubt that the leather was ripping- but there was no time for that now.

"Hamde... take me now..." I moaned. Before I could do anything else, I saw a flash of Hawkeye's concentrated face in the pilot's chair and blacked out.

{ Short chapter, I know. I thought I would be able to stretch this out longer when I planned out each chapter.. guess not? }


End file.
